


A hlavně žádný prasečinky - III.

by kingkoblih



Series: A hlavně žádný prasečinky [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cockwarming, Cuntwarming, F/M, Lambert má novýho koníčka, M/M, Multi, Sexy Times, Sounding, tw: mormonismus, vemte Rebece řidičák, česnek
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Tentokrát si užijeme velké vánoční dobrodrůžo!Yennefer, Geralt a Marigold si žijou své nejlepší životy.Pan Ch a Pan M se vydávají na strastiplnou cestu na venkov za Chireadanovými rodiči.Calanthé čeká velké vánoční překvápko.Máme všechno! Angst, šoupačky, wholesome konce a hledání vánočního dárku pro malou Ciri.Tak enjoy a nebrečte <3
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: A hlavně žádný prasečinky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021552
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A hlavně žádný prasečinky - III.

„Mhm. Jasně. Jasně, mami, neboj se. Né, ta ulice je otevřená už od února. Normálně tam projedete a jen mi zavoláš, až budete u brány.“ Yennefeřiny ruce s dlouhými tmavě fialovými nehty si pohrávaly s jeho vlasy. „Ale no tak, děláš, jak kdybyste tu s tátou nebyli už stokrát. No, ale třikrát je víc než nikdy. Neboj, určitě náš dům najdete.“ Pohladila ho po holém rameni. Jeho ruka spočívala na jejím stehně, uvolněná, jako kdyby spal. Jemně ho za ni uchopila. „Ne ne, nemusíte nic vozit, mami, o tom už jsme přece mluvili. Ne, Geralt oběd uvaří. Jo, vyřiď tátovi, že bude cibulačka.“ Zasmála se. Pootevřel blankytně modré oči. Prázdné, unavené, spokojené. „Hotel? Na co hotel, prosím tě? Ale ne, ložnici budete mít pro sebe. Marigold spí s náma. Mami, vidělas naši postel? Vlezlo by se nás tam klidně všech pět.“ Pohladila ho po tváři. Znovu oči zavřel. „Jasně. Jasně, budeme se na vás moc těšit. Tak zatím.“

Vypnula hovor.

Marigold klečel před ní. Obličejem spočíval mezi jejíma nohama, a právě provozoval činnost, kterou měl na pořádku dne v posledním týdnu téměř nonstop.

„Jde ti to skvěle, princezno,“ zachichotala se Yennefer.

Marigold tiše zamručel.

Měl plnou pusu.

Čím déle s Yennefer a Geraltem bydlel, tím více si zvykal na svou submisivní roli v této domácnosti. Co, zvykal. Vyhledával ji. Miloval, když mu říkali _princezno_ , miloval, když mu říkali, co má dělat, když mu zakazovali ty nejzákladnější věci, když ho chválili, pokud byl hodný, a trestali, když cokoli zkazil. Ať už schválně, nebo omylem. Jasně, v posteli mu dovolovali být dominantní a venku se chovali jako úplně normální milenci. Pokud se tedy milenecká trojka dala považovat za normální. Ale jinak? Už dávno si zvykl, že doma na přání Yennefer a Geralta bude chodit nahý. Že bude kdykoli připravený pro jejich potěšení. Ale zároveň věděl, že kdykoli může vyslovit jejich _safeword_ a užít si s nimi naprosto obyčejný, normální, klidný večer s Netflixem, večeří a trochou tulení na gauči. Ale _pod_ gaučem mu v tuhle chvíli bylo o mnoho lépe.

Trvalo mu to.

Trvalo mu neskutečně dlouho, než si zvykl na to, co po něm Yennefer s Geraltem chtějí. Samozřejmě, že na jejich nabídku kývnul. Jak by to taky mohl neudělat? Když mu poprvé představili koncept _cockwarmingu_ a _cuntwarmingu,_ byl z toho okamžitě nadšený. Trávit hodiny s jejich přirozeními v puse? Bájo. Zahřívat celou noc Geraltovi penis? Nebo Yennefeřin strap-on, když zrovna bude mít Geralta v puse? Naprosto skvělá představa.

Ovšem nikdo z nich evidentně nepočítal s tím, jak hyperaktivní princezna Marigold je. Jednoduše řečeno, byl zvyklý _pracovat_. Kdykoli se k němu Geralt nebo Yen jen přiblížili, Marigold začal dělat všechno proto, aby se co nejdřív udělali. Jeho jazyk byl hbitý, ústa nenasytná a ruce šikovné. A o to víc ho vždycky rozzlobilo, když ho od sebe jeho pán či paní okamžitě odtáhli. Nejprve dostával pořádně po prstech. Občas i rákoskou. Když to nestačilo, začaly létat facky. Marigold si ale ani přesto nedal pokoj. Nemohl. Nebyl zkrátka zvyklý jen tak ležet a nic nedělat. Chtěl jim dělat dobře a nemohl si pomoct. Chtěl, aby ho chválili, jenže, i když dělal, co mohl, dostával pořád jen vynadáno. A byl z toho čím dál víc frustrovaný. Geralt s Yennefer se proto uchýlili k drastičtějším metodám. Pokaždé, když se o něco pokusil, jednoduše ho poslali spát. Beze slova, bez pohlazení, přikázali mu, aby se okamžitě zvedl a šel do postele. Samozřejmě, zavřený ve své růžové třpytivé klícce, díky které si nemohl v posteli sám se sebou za jejich zády hrát. Marigolda to rozčilovalo. Byl věčně podrážděný, naštvaný, časem začal být i smutný. Ale nakonec ho zlomili.

A tak teď klečel s ústy natisklými na Yennefeřin klín a nehýbal se. Hlavu měl úplně prázdnou, nemyslel na nic jiného než na to, že musí svou milovanou Yennefer udržet co nejdéle v teple. Ještě před hodinou ho z klečení brněly nohy, ale teď už je vůbec necítil. Byl uvolněný, veškerou vahou spočíval na Yennefeřině těle, nechal se hladit ve vlasech a byl tak spokojený, jako ještě nikdy nebyl.

„Zvedni se, drahoušku.“

Pootevřel oči. Yennina slova mu v zamlžené mysli splynula jen v nesrozumitelný zvuk. Yennefer se zasmála a lehce ho zatáhla za vlasy, aby přišel k sobě. „Neslyšels? Zvedni se.“

Marigold se zapřel ochablýma rukama za okraj pohovky a zdvihl hlavu. Pomalu se narovnal a spočinul vahou na svých necitlivých nohách. Ústa měl rudá a lehce nateklá, oči uslzené. Byl nahý, jen mezi nohama se mu houpala růžová klícka a na krku mu na černém obojku cinkal velký těžký kroužek z duhové oceli, za který ho mohli Yennefer a Geralt kdykoli kamkoli přivázat.

Yennefer ho pohladila po tváři. Konečně. Konečně se přívětivě usmívala. Ano. Zvládl to.

„Víš, co je dneska za den, miláčku?“ zeptala se. Marigold to nevěděl. V rámci výcviku poslední dva týdny nechodil do práce, nechodil ven, byl jen zavřený doma, aby ho mohli Geralt s Yennefer ve všech volných chvílích trénovat. Zadíval se z okna, jako kdyby mu mělo počasí napovědět. Nakonec jen zakroutil hlavou. Yen se k němu nahnula.

„Je pátek. Víš, co to znamená, že ano?“

Marigoldovi se rozzářily oči.

Yen se opět narovnala a zvedla se z pohovky. Marigold dál poslušně klečel a hleděl za ní.

„Geralte?“ zavolala. Pochodovala po bytě bosá, jen v černé krajkové braletce, a nahlížela do okolních místností. Geralt seděl v pracovně a zrovna něco sepisoval. Na nose měl brýle a mračil se.

„Vlčáčku, vykašli se na to, já to ráno dodělám,“ usmála se a zezadu ho objala. Vtiskla mu polibek do vlasů a sjela mu rukou na hruď.

„Ale měli bysme tu fakturu konečně poslat…“

„To počká,“ zašeptala mu Yennefer do ucha. „Teď se pojď postarat o princeznu.“

Geralt chvíli váhal. Nakonec však práci uložil, vypnul počítač a nechal se vzít za ruku. Když uviděl Marigoldův hladový pohled, okamžitě pochopil, že teď opravdu nebyl čas na pracovní povinnosti kolem klubu. Zachechtal se.

„A hele, takže to vydržel?“

„Vydržel,“ řekla hrdě Yennefer. „Ani se nehnul. Celý týden se ani nehnul. Kdo by to byl řekl.“

„No já teda rozhodně ne,“ ušklíbl se Geralt. Však měl taky Marigold ještě pořád na zadku velkou modřinu, jak od Geralta dostal naposledy na holou. Hrozitánsky u toho brečel. Což, pravda, byla Geraltova vina, protože nedokázal úplně odhadnout svou sílu. Ale na druhou stranu, když se Marigolda starostlivě zeptal, jestli má přestat, ten jen uplakaně zakroutil hlavou. „Takže je čas na odměnu?“

„Ještě ne,“ posadila Yennefer Geralta na pohovku a uhnízdila se pohodlně vedle něj. Bez zeptání Geraltovi vyhrnula šedé tílko, aby odhalila jeho vypracované břicho, a zajela mu rukou do pyžamových kalhot. Geralt ji s úsměvem přitáhl k sobě. Začali se vášnivě líbat. Marigold na ně zíral s očima do kořán. Přišlo mu to jako věčnost. Jako kdyby se před ním muchlovali celý den, tak moc ho mučilo vědomí, že se nesmí přidat. Začal se vrtět. Vydržel se nehýbat tak dlouho – celý týden, kdykoli byl alespoň jeden z nich doma, jim byl k službám, byl jejich dokonalý _ohříváček_. Jeho tělo přijalo všechno, co do něj potřebovali vložit, a on držel. Nesměl se jich dotknout, nesměl se dotknout ani sebe, a bylo to nádherné. Ale už toho měl dost. Naléhavě zakňučel.

Yennefer se mezi polibky zachichotala, ale ani ona, ani Geralt Marigoldovi nevěnovali sebemenší pozornost. Marigold utrápeně sledoval, jak Geralt z braletky vytahuje Yennefeřina ňadra a jak se pod pyžamovými kalhotami začíná rýsovat jeho penis. Růžová klícka mu začínala být neúprosně těsná. Zatnul nehty do svých stehen a napjatě sledoval výjev před ním. Yennefer s Geraltem, jeho dva až po uši zamilovaní milenci, se po sobě sápali, jako kdyby se léta neviděli. Slyšel jejich tiché mručení a sténání, sledoval jejich drobné úsměvy, viděl, jak na sebe _koukají_. A chtěl, aby tak koukali i na něho. Přece si to zaslouží. Přece je jejich princezna. Nahnul se vpřed, ale na jeho hruď dopadlo Yennino chodidlo. Nedovolila mu přiblížit se. Místo toho se znovu zachichotala a Marigoldem projel elektrický výboj. Už to nevydrží. Nevydrží to a oni se na něj zase naštvou.

Yennefer se od Geralta odtáhla. Trvalo notnou chvíli, než si přestali hledět zamilovaně do očí, ale nakonec její fialkový pohled přeci jen spočinul na Marigoldovi.

„To je ale hodná princezna. Tak dobře jsme si ji vychovali, že vlčáčku?“

Geralt na něj shlížel stejně láskyplně a pobaveně. „A jak to naší princezně sluší, když se zlobí.“

Marigold uraženě našpulil pusu. Hleděl na ně jako dítě, kterému rodiče odmítli koupit jeho vysněnou hračku. Yennefer mu pokynula prstem.

„Tak pojď, plyšáčku, pojď hezky za náma.“

Vytáhla Geraltův polotvrdý penis z kalhot a zároveň sáhla pro svůj telefon. Mile se na Marigolda usmála a počkala, až se po čtyřech doplazí ke Geraltovi. Hladově mu zíral mezi nohy, ale netroufl si dotknout se ho bez dovolení.

„Máš dvě minuty. Když se udělá, klec půjde dolů. Rozumíme?“

Marigold kývnul.

Yennefer se pousmála a pohladila ho po vlasech. V takovýchto chvílích byl Marigold nejroztomilejší. Jakmile se jim ho povedlo zlomit, přestal přemýšlet, přestal mluvit, a prostě jen tak nějak… byl. Z ukecaného a energického chlapíka se stal naprosto submisivní, tichý a klidný chlapec, se kterým si mohli dělat, co chtěli. A přesně tak to měli všichni tři nejraději.

„Tak šup.“

Zapnula na telefonu časovač. Marigold popadl Geralta do ruky a vzal jej do úst. V uších mu jako hlasitý buben rezonovalo tikání časovače. Věděl, že nemá moc času, ale zároveň věděl, co přesně na Geralta platí. Slastně mlaskal a mručel a užíval si, že si konečně může s Geraltovým přirozením pohrát, místo toho, aby jen bez hnutí udržoval jeho stálou teplotu. Stačila mu minuta a půl a ucítil Geraltovu velkou dlaň, která mu zajela do vlasů a ze všech sil zatlačila jeho hlavu do klína. Marigold se uvolnil, zářivě modré oči upřel nahoru na Geralta, jehož obličej se zkřivil rozkoší. Poslouchal Geraltovo dravé vrčení, které vzápětí zaniklo v dlouhém polibku, který mu věnovala Yennefer. Sledoval, jak se na něj Yennefer tiskne a jak jeho volná ruka opět tiskne její ňadra. A pak mu krkem začala klouzat horká tekutina. Přivřel oči a oddaně držel. Ani se nehnul a držel, zatímco Geralt jeho hlavu tlačil níž a níž. Jeho uši naplnilo pípání časovače. Stihl to. Opravdu to stihl.

Geralt znovu pevně sevřel jeho vlasy mezi prsty a odtáhl ho od sebe. Marigold zalapal po dechu. Lehce se zakuckal, ale jakmile mu Geralt přikázal, aby otevřel pusu, udělal to bez menšího problému. Vyplázl jazyk a nechal Geralta, aby mu do úst vložil svůj palec. Spokojeně ho začal cumlat.

„To je naše malá šikulka,“ zavrčel Geralt. Po tváři se mu rozléval spokojený úsměv a hlasitě oddechoval.

„Stoupni si, broučku,“ poručila mu Yennefer. Marigold se tak tak vyškrábal na ztuhlé nohy. Než se nadál, růžová třpytivá klícka byla odemčená a jeho penis byl volný. Měl hrozitánské nutkání ho ihned vzít do ruky. Okamžitě byl tvrdý a potřeboval se udělat. Už byl pod zámkem měsíc a nemohl to vydržet. Předtím vždycky zvládl sotva týden, ale teď? Prosebně se zadíval Yennefer do očí. Ta se jen zasmála. Obešla ho, položila mu studenou dlaň na holé bříško a druhou rukou ho pohladila po zádech. Sjela s ní k jeho zadečku. Nahmatala žlutý kroužek a zatáhla. Cítila, jak se pod jejím dotekem Marigoldovo tělo napjalo, ale nedala se obměkčit ani jeho kňučením. Žlutý buttplug z něj bez milosti vytáhla a ukázala na Geraltovo stále ještě tvrdé přirození.

„No tak šup, nemysli si, že všechno dostaneš zadarmo.“

Marigoldovi v tu chvíli bylo naprosto jedno, že už si všechno odpracoval až až. Bezmyšlenkovitě se vrhnul ke Geraltovi, objal ho kolem ramen a chystal se na něj nasednout.

„Nenene,“ zasmála se Yennefer. „Hezky čelem ke mně.“

Utrápeně zasténal, ale poslechl. Otočil se, nechal Geralta, aby ho objal kolem pasu, a nasedl na něj. Ne pomalu, opatrně, jako když točil s ostatními muži. Nasedl na něj rychle a tvrdě. Potřeboval Geralta cítit pořádně hluboko, potřeboval ho cítit přesně na tom jednom místě, které ho dohánělo k šílenství. Geralt ho kousnul do ramene. Zasténal a lehce se zaklonil. Začal se pohybovat. Pořádně, rychle, prudce. Pokaždé, když se zvedl, nechal v sobě sotva špičku Geraltova přirození, jen aby si o vteřinu později znovu celé probilo cestu do jeho útrob. Yennefer si spokojeně sedla na podlahu před ně a sledovala je. Sledovala obrys Geraltova penisu v Marigoldově podbřišku, sledovala, jak Marigold rudne – nejprve v obličeji, pak i na uších, a nakonec až na hrudi. Sledovala, jak Geralt zatíná prsty do Marigoldova pasu, usmívala se, když Marigolda Geralt plácnul několikrát po stehně a Marigold bolestně zasténal. Pobaveně se smála, když Marigoldova ruka hned několikrát cukla směrem k jeho klínu. Tak moc se potřeboval udělat. Ale nemohl. Věděl, že to nemá dovolené. A ji těšilo, že jejich malá princezna konečně pochopila všechna pravidla.

Přesunula se těsně k nim. Přiložila ruku k Marigoldovým ústům.

„Plivni.“

Poslechl.

Vlhkou dlaň přiložila k jeho přirození. Nemusela se ani moc snažit. Marigold se pohyboval sám, jeho boky stoupaly a klesaly a jí stačilo jen držet ruku na místě. Přesně tak, jak to měla ráda. Jen ať si to hezky sám odpracuje. Marigold okamžitě začal kňučet. A ona jej v dlani o to víc stiskla. Viděla to zoufalství v jeho očích, které se mísilo s potěšením.

„Můžu… Můžu…?“ zakňučel. Víc ze sebe nedostal. A ona už ho nemohla víc trápit. Zasmála se a volnou rukou ho pohladila po stehně.

„Můžeš, miláčku, jasně, že můžeš.“

O pár chvilek později se Marigoldovo tělo začalo svíjet v ohromných křečích. Ztěžka dosedl na Geraltovo přirození a lapal po dechu. Kňučel a sténal, celé jeho tělo sebou škubalo tak silně, že měl Geralt co dělat, aby je udržel. Yennefer na poslední chvíli jeho penis stočila tak, aby proudy spermatu nedopadly na ni (a její drahou braletku), ale na Marigoldovo zpocené, třesoucí se tělo. A že se udělal pořádně.

„Hodnej brouček,“ zasmála se Yen. Marigold se rozfňukal. Znovu jeho přirození stiskla a začala je třít. Marigold ji chytil za zápěstí.

„Nenenenene! Ne!“ začal škemrat. Jeho tělo bylo přecitlivělé. „Prosímprosímprosímprosím!“

Yennefer se jen znovu zachechtala. „Jen hezky drž. Chtěls to, tak to budeš muset vydržet až do konce.“

Marigoldovi se po tvářích rozkutálely slzy. „Bolí!“ zakňučel.

„Já vím, čumáčku. Snad sis nemyslel, že to bude všecko růžový?“

K jejímu vlastnímu údivu se Marigold znovu udělal. Tentokrát u toho ale řval jako tur. Konečně ho pustila a otřela si vlhkou ruku do jeho stehna. Marigold se ještě chvíli třásl. Pak se mu z ničeho nic protočily oči, v obličeji zbledl a celou vahou dopadl dozadu na Geralta.

„Ježíši,“ vydechla Yennefer. Zírala na něj s očima dokořán. „G-Geralte…? Geralte, on…“

Geralt měl zrovna svých starostí dost, jak ho Marigold nečekaně zalehl. „Co?“

„Já nevím…? Panebože sundej ho ze sebe, polož ho,“ začala Yennefer panikařit. Geralt Marigolda popadl a co nejopatrněji ho položil vedle sebe na pohovku. Tiše se rozesmál.

„Jak se můžeš v takovou chvíli smát?!“ plácla ho Yennefer hystericky po rameni. „Jseš normální?! Vždyť… Ježíši, dejchá vůbec? Geralte, dejchá?! Do prdele, neříkej mi, že jsem ho zabila tím, že jsem mu vyhonila ptáka…“

Geralt se rozesmál ještě víc. Pohotově popadl Marigolda za kotníky a zvedl mu nohy.

„Přestaň se smát!“ zakvílela Yennefer.

„Fakt si myslíš, žes ho zabila?“ smál se Geralt.

Marigoldovi se pomalu začala vracet barva v obličeji. Bolestně zamručel.

„Jejda… Květinko, jseš v pořádku?“ přiskočila k němu Yen. Poplácala ho po tváři. Marigold znovu cosi nesrozumitelného zamumlal.

„Jen omdlel, Yen,“ pousmál se Geralt. „No tak, nemohl se udělat měsíc. Prostě jsi mu jen trochu moc zamávala s tlakem.“

Yennefer byla úplně rudá. Věděla to. Jasně, že to věděla. Vždyť se to občas stávalo a bylo to úplně normální. Jen…

„Jen mě to vyděsilo, promiň,“ špitla. Geralt si položil Marigoldovy nohy na rameno a volnou rukou Yen pohladil po vlasech.

„To nic. Nic mu není, neboj.“

Marigold konečně pootevřel oči. Chvíli zmateně koukal kolem sebe a pak si promnul obličej.

„Já jsem… omdlel?“

„Miláčku, omlouvám se,“ zašeptala Yennefer a políbila ho. Marigoldova ústa se roztáhla do šibalského úsměvu.

„Udělej to znovu.“

***

„A tohle je tvoje sestra?“ ukázal na dívku na fotce v rámečku.

„Ano. Rebeka.“

Myšilov se pousmál a znovu si obrázek prohlédl. Panu CH na sourozeneckém snímku mohlo být tak devatenáct. V obličeji se zas tak moc nezměnil, ale, stejně jako jeho starší sestra, měl světlé vlasy skoro po pas.

„Jste si hrozně podobní.“

Pan CH přestal rázovat sem a tam po pokoji a posadil vedle něj. Opřel se hlavou o Myšilovovo rameno a zadíval se na fotografii, na které s Rebekou stáli vedle sebe před domem prarodičů na venkově. Svítilo sluníčko, byla polovina léta a oba se šklebili, protože jim svítilo do očí. Úplně stejně nakrčené nosy, úplně stejně zkroucená ústa…

„Jo, to nám říkají všichni,“ pípnul.

Myšilov si povzdechl a objal ho kolem ramen. „No tak. Přestaň.“

„Co?“

„Přestaň být nervózní. Všechno proběhne v pohodě.“

Pan CH neodpověděl. Přitulil se k Myšilovovi a nechal se jeho objetím ukolébat do alespoň částečného klidu.

Bylo to pro něj těžké období samo o sobě. Domů k rodičům vlastně jezdil jen na Vánoce. Ne, že by ho neměli rádi a on neměl rád je, ale byli tak… tak _jiní_. Navíc letos chtěl trávit Vánoce se svým novým partnerem. Tedy, se svým novým _spolubydlícím a kolegou, se kterým budou na Vánoce bohužel v práci_ , jak vysvětlil rodičům. Jenže nejet k rodičům vůbec, to nemohl. Mamka by to nepřežila, taťka by mu to v každém hovoru připomínal, a letos se na Vánoce podařilo Rebece urvat ze Zambie, kde už tři roky dobrovolničila, takže nepřipadalo v úvahu ji prošvihnout. A tak se rozhodl, že přijede aspoň týden před Vánoci na víkend, aby rodiče pozdravil. Vymyslel si pracovní cestu, v rámci které bude náhodou projíždět kolem jejich dědiny (protože kdyby rodiče zjistili, že se může kdykoli jen tak sebrat a jet za nima, musel by tam být povinně každý druhý den), objednal si v půjčovně auto a bylo vymalováno. Jeden víkend zvládne. Navíc to nebudou Vánoce jako takové, takže se třeba vyhne i všem těm náboženským řečem, které vždycky musel přetrpět u štědrovečerní večeře. A vyhne se i povinnému rodinnému pondělí. Bohužel, jeho výmluva se ukázala být značně dvousečnou zbraní.

„Adánku, a to pojedeš kvůli práci?“ volala mu máma asi o hodinu později, co se domluvili.

„Ano, mami, kvůli práci.“

„Tak to pojede ten tvůj nový kamarád s tebou, že ano?“

Na sucho polknul.

„No tak to je báječné! Tak to u nás může přespat taky. Přece si nebude někde platit hotel, když u nás máme místo.“

„Ale mami…“

„Mezi náma, Adánku, táta je moc rád, že sis konečně našel nějakého kamaráda. Moc rád by ho poznal.“

„Není mi šest, nemusí mi schvalovat kamarády…“

„Nechce ti nikoho _schvalovat_ ,“ odvětila máma. „Jen se chceme seznámit. A víc hostů znamená víc zábavy.“

„Když myslíš,“ zabručel Chireadan, známý rodinný introvert.

„Jak se ten tvůj kamarád jmenuje?“

„To je přece fuk, nepřijede.“

„No tak, Adánku.“

I přes telefonní sluchátko poznal, jak se jeho máma mračí. Nedokázal jí odporovat. Nikdy to nedokázal.

„Myšilov.“

„Prosím?“

„Říkáme mu Myšilov.“

„Hmm,“ ozvalo se z telefonu. „To je ale moc milá přezdívka. Určitě to bude zajímavý chlapík!“

„Jo, je docela zajímavý…“

„A je taky mormon, broučku?“

Chireadan se zadíval na Myšilova, který právě do půl těla nahý připevňoval na zeď velkoformátovou zarámovanou fotku zavěšeného Chireadana, přičemž tou fotkou se snažil zakrýt puklinu ve zdi, kterou nedávno způsobil špatně navrtaným závěsem na jejich lanové hrátky.

„Jo, něco takovýho,“ zalhal. Věděl, že jinak by se celý víkend snažili Myšilova obrátit na víru.

„Tak to je báječné! Heleď, Adánku, tak mu řekni, že budete spát u nás. Oba dva. Dobře? A samozřejmě u nás bude jako doma, moc rádi ho poznáme! Nachystám mu ložnici pro hosty.“

„To nemusíš mami, my, no… Však víš, jsme spolubydlící, jsme zvyklí spát v jednom pokoji. Nemusíš nic chystat.“

„Ale nesmysl! Je náš host, dostane vlastní ložnici.“

„Tak…“

„O nic se nestrachuj, je přece jeden z nás, je naše rodina.“

„… Fajn.“

A tak teď seděli na gauči, čekali, až jim z půjčovny přivezou malou červenou fábku a budou se moct vydat na venkov, do malé zapadlé vesničky, do jejich velkého rodinného domku se zahradou, slepicemi, kozou a psem, kde spolu prožijou opravdovou zkoušku jejich vztahu.

„Ničeho se neboj. Jsem docela šarmantní, myslím, že to s vašima zvládnu.“ Myšilov shrnul Chireadanovi vlasy za ucho. Ten dlouhé blonďaté prameny okamžitě shrnul zpátky a nechal je spadnout mu do očí. Jeho rodiče nesměli vědět, že si před pěti lety nechal nastřihnout a sešít uši do elfské špičky. Nesměli se to nikdy dozvědět, jinak by ho otec ztřískal, a to klidně i před Myšilovem. Vánoce nevánoce.

„Neznáš je.“

„Ale prosím tě. Jak hrozné to může být?“

Chireadan si povzdechl a schoval obličej do Myšilovova zářivého vánočního svetru s jeleny. „Musím ti něco říct,“ zahuhlal.

„Tak povídej,“ pobídl ho Myšilov.

„Já, no… Řekl jsem jim, že jseš taky mormon.“

„Aha.“

Myšilovův klid ho vyvedl z míry. Čekal, že se na něj naštve, že mu bude vadit, že je ulhaný lhář. Ale Myšilov byl klidný, hladil ho po zádech a na ústech mu pohrával milující úsměv.

„Promiň…“

„To je všechno?“

„Co?“ zvedl Chireadan hlavu. Vypadal utrápeně a pod očima měl tmavé kruhy. Už týden kvůli téhle návštěvě nespal.

„To je všechno, cos mi chtěl říct?“

„No… Ano.“

„A já se bál kdo ví čeho,“ zasmál se Myšilov.

„Nechci jim o tobě lhát, omlouvám se…“

„Vždyť jim lžeš o celém svém životě. Tak trochu jsem očekával, že jim nemůžeš jen tak říct, že randíš s pornohercem a profesionálním vazačem.“

„K tomu randění…“

Myšilov se tiše zachechtal a políbil Chireadana do vlasů. „Mám si tě naposledy pořádně užít?“

Chireadan se omluvně usmál. Nesnášel to. Naprosto to nenáviděl. Byl připravený, že vydrží víkend bez Myšilova. Ale vydržet víkend bez Myšilova _s Myšilovem_ , to bude nesnesitelné.

„Předpokládám, že jsme kolegové?“

„Ano.“

„Z té tvé firmy?“

„Mhm.“

„Je ti jasné, že o natáčení studentských filmů nic nevím.“

„Tak si něco vymysli, třeba, že děláš v IT. Naši stejně o počítačích nic neví…“

„A sestra?“

„Ta žije už tři roky v malé vesničce v Zambii. Poslední technologie, co kdy viděla, byla Nokia 3410.“

„Beru tě za slovo,“ zasmál se Myšilov a dlouze Chireadana políbil. Dal si pořádně na čas, protože slyšel pod okny zapískání gum a vrnící motor. Jejich auto na ně čekalo.

„Omlouvám se za to,“ šeptal Chireadan. „Měl jsem jim říct, že jseš starší. Nečekal jsem, že hned budeš takhle pod palbou.“

Seděli s Myšilovem v jeho dětském pokoji. Byl vymalovaný bíle, protože rodiče nechtěli, aby jejich synka cokoli rozptylovalo od učení a modlitby. Na zdech viselo několik obrázků ptáků, které sám namaloval jako dítě. Byly to jediné obrázky, které mu rodiče na zdech dovolili, protože příroda byla jedna z mála věcí, co jim nevadila. Myšilov seděl na posteli, zatímco Chireadan na zemi, opřený o postel zády. I když bylo uvnitř příjemné teplo, byl jako vždy zabalený v roláku a dlouhých kalhotách. Jednak proto, že jeho rodiče bazírovali na slušném oblečení (však taky jeho máma nikdy nechodila oblečená jinak než v šatech, a jeho otec si stavěl na svých nažehlených kalhotách a formálním svetru), jednak proto, že nikdo z jeho rodiny nevěděl, že je od krku dolů potetovaný. To by byl hnedle druhý výprask.

Oproti tomu Myšilov vypadal naprosto klidně.

„Ale nech toho. Líbí se mi tu. Vypadá to tu jako v muzeu,“ zachechtal se. „Jsi si jistý, že ses narodil v tomhle století?“

„Ha ha,“ zašklebil se Chireadan.

„Áďo, nemáš náhodou…“

Do pokoje k nim vtrhla mladá žena. V obličeji byla Chireadanovi nápadně podobná a dokonce vypadala i stejně zachmuřeně. Jakmile si však všimla návštěvníka, zeširoka se usmála.

„Jé, dobrý den! Mamka neříkala, že budeme mít návštěvu. Já jsem Rebeka,“ vklouzla do pokoje a natáhla k Myšilovovi ruku. Ten se okamžitě postavil a ruku jí stiskl. Nemohl z ní spustit oči. Dlouhé blonďaté vlasy za ní vlály, i když uvnitř po průvanu nebylo ani stopy, na nose a tvářích měla rozkošné pihy a hravé kostkované šaty jí padaly až na chundelatý koberec.

„Moc mě těší. Myšilov.“

„Che, to je dobrý jméno. To byli vaši skoro tak vtipní, jako ti naši, co?“ zasmála se Rebeka. „Už jste dostal kázání o škodlivosti polygamie, nebo vás to teprve čeká?“

„Myslím, že si to váš pan otec schovává k večeři, aby to mělo ten správný efekt,“ zazubil se Myšilov. Rebeka se zvonivě zasmála.

„Teda, tos sem přivedl číslo, Áďo,“ šťouchla nohou do sedícího Chireadana.

„Nepotřebovalas náhodou něco?“ zašklebil se její bratr podrážděně.

„Nemáš navíc kartáč? Nebo hřeben? Cokoliv? Asi jsem ten svůj nechala doma.“

„Jasně, počkej,“ začal se Chireadan drápat na nohy. Ovšem Myšilov ho v mžiku předběhl. Po paměti sáhl do Chireadanova kufru, vytáhl jeho toaletní tašku a z ní jeden z jeho netahavých kartáčů.

„Prosím.“

Rebeka trochu zmateně zamrkala. „Ok, no… Dík. Ehm. … Tak se uvidíme u večeře?“

„Jasně, uvidíme se u večeře,“ zopakoval Chireadan. Rebeka se rychle odporoučela a nechala je v pokoji o samotě.

Mlčeli.

„Asi bych měl jít k sobě.“

„Jo, to bys teda měl.“

Myšilov se ohlédl k pootevřeným dveřím. Alespoň Chireadana pohladil po vlasech a vydal se do svého pokoje pro hosty. Stejně sterilního, jako byl Chireadanův pokoj z dětství.

Na jednu stranu byl Chireadan rád, že je Myšilov s ním. Na rozdíl od něj samotného se totiž jeho partner dokázal bez problému bavit i o choulostivých tématech, aniž by u toho hnul brvou, nebo měl nutkání se s jeho rodiči pohádat. Prostě bral věci tak, jak jsou, a byl naprosto klidný. Jako kdyby zrovna vázal. S precizností jemu vlastní pojídal řízek s bramborovým salátem a udržoval zdvořilou konverzaci, která se neustále stáčela k morálním hodnotám lidstva a k Bohu. Když došlo i na tátův proslulý monolog o škodlivosti polygamie, všiml si Chireadan, že Rebece i Myšilovovi cukají koutky.

„Ale no tak, drahý, přece nebudeš našeho hosta takhle nudit. Určitě to všechno dávno ví. Že ano, pane Myšilove?“ usmála se přívětivě máma. Myšilov usrknul své vody (alkohol už rok zdvořile odmítal) a věnoval hostitelce jeden ze svých zářivých, klidných úsměvů. Chireadan se málem sesunul pod stůl. Rychle si do pusy nacpal kyselou okurku, aby zakryl, jak se červená.

„A co vy, máte nějakou rodinu?“ zeptal se táta, jako kdyby se nechumelilo.

„Asi těžko, když bydlí v dvoupokojáku tadyhle s bráchem,“ zakřenila se Rebeka.

„Nebuď hubatá, zlatíčko,“ napomenula ji máma.

„Ženatý nejsem,“ odpověděl pobaveně Myšilov. „Ale něco se mi na obzoru rýsuje.“

„Opravdu? No tak ta musí být opravdu šťastná!“ zatrylkovala máma a nadšeně sledovala, jak Myšilov pokládá pečlivě složený ubrousek na prázdný talíř.

„Myslím, že důvod ke stížnostem opravdu nemá.“

„No vidíte. A ten náš kluk je pořád jako kůl v plotě,“ odfrknul si táta.

„Ale no tak, nebuď na něj tak přísnej,“ odvětila Rebeka. „Není jednoduchý bejt v sedmadvaceti panic.“

„Rebeko!“ okřikla ji máma.

Chireadan zrudnul a snažil se zakrýt své pocity další kyselou okurkou.

„Ale vždyť má Beka pravdu, nech ji,“ zasmál se táta. „Je to dospělej chlap. A pracuje pořád se studentama. Točí ty svoje podivnosti, se kterýma nikdy neprorazí, a už ani nájem nedokáže zatáhnout sám.“

Myšilov si všiml Chireadanova rudého obličeje. Jemně mu pod stolem šlápl na nohu. Aspoň drobný dotek. Drobný, ale dostatečný na to, aby se Chireadan nezbláznil.

„Vlastně, ten, kdo nezvládne utáhnout nájem, jsem já,“ řekl jakoby nic. „Váš syn byl tak hodný, že mi nabídl místo u sebe, než se postavím na vlastní nohy.“

„Teda, Adánku, to ses nám ani nepochlubil,“ žasla máma.

„Vážně, Chireadan je jeden z nejhodnějších a nejobětavějších lidí,“ usmál se Myšilov. „A vždycky mi vytrhne trn z paty. Není divu, že nemá čas na rodinu, když se neustále stará o ostatní.“

„No právě,“ povzdechl si táta. „Pořád se stará o ostatní, pořád pomáhá nějakým pochybným lidem… Nic proti vám, pane Myšilove,“ dodal rychle. „Začínáme se o něj trochu bát, že, mamko? Ozývají se nám známí, že ho občas vidívají s lidmi s ne zrovna dobrou reputací.“

„Co? Kdo mě viděl?“ vyhrkl Chireadan. Rebeka ho pohotově poplácala po rameni a se strojeným úsměvem se k němu nahnula.

„Ale no tak. Jsem si jistá, že ty se svou povahou nemáš co skrývat. _Že ne_?“

Chireadan odložil příbor.

„Kdo mě viděl, mami?“ zamračil se.

„No…“ Myšilov si všiml, že jeho máma se cítí úplně stejně nepříjemně, jako Chireadan sám. „Marcelka mi tuhle volala, nu.“

„A proč ti Marcelka volala?“ procedil Chireadan mezi zuby.

„Inu, aby mi řekla, že tě viděla v noci na Vinohradech s nějakými pány.“

„Ale Marcelka přece bydlí v Kačerově.“ Chireadan mluvil pomalu a klidně, ale jeho hlas byl chladný a neúprosný. Propaloval matku pohledem a jeho obličej rudnul stále víc.

„To bydlí, to máš pravdu,“ špitla máma.

„Můžeš mi tedy prosím vysvětlit, co dělala v noci na Vinohradech?“

Myšilov se začínal strachovat. Chireadan zněl naštvaně. A naštvaného Chireadana ještě nikdy nezažil.

„No…“

„Ano?“

„Tatínek… Víš, my jsme si říkali…“

Máma se posmutněle zadívala na tátu. Ten odložil příbor také a do trapného ticha si odkašlal.

„Ti studenti na tebe evidentně nemají moc dobrý vliv.“

„Do toho vám nic není.“

„Není, máš pravdu, není,“ uznale pokýval táta hlavou. „Ale…“

„Žádné _ale_ , tati. Nic vám do toho není,“ zopakoval Chireadan znovu. „Chodím do práce. Žiju slušně. Nic od vás nepotřebuju, už na vás nejsem závislý. Tak mě nemusíte špehovat jako dítě.“

„Nikdo tě nešpehuje.“

„Ne? A co Marcela? Ta se zjevila na trase ke mně domů jen tak z dlouhé chvíle?“ zvýšil Chireadan hlas.

„Takhle s námi nemluv,“ okřikl ho táta. V Chireadanovi hrklo. Naštvanost z něj v mžiku opadla a seděl za stolem, jako kdyby mu znovu bylo dvanáct a přišel domů ze školy o pár minut později než obvykle. „Sbor se obává, že se nedržíš cesty víry. A víš, jaké postihy bys z toho mohl mít.“

„Mě nezajímá, co si myslí sbor,“ snažil se Chireadan znít co nejklidněji. „Nemají… Nemáte právo mi lézt do soukromí. Nemáte právo…“

„Bůh tě vidí tak jako tak, broučku,“ špitla máma.

Jídelnou se rozhostilo ticho.

To pročíslo až zavrzání židle o parkety. Chireadan se beze slova zvedl a odešel. Vyšel schody do patra a zavřel se ve svém pokoji.

Myšilov s Rebekou si vyměnili pohledy.

„Skočím za ním,“ povzdechla si Rebeka a vydala se za svým bratrem, zatímco máma se začala omlouvat rozpačitému Myšilovovi.

Zaklepala na dveře.

Zaklepala znovu.

„Nechte mě na pokoji.“

Pousmála se.

„To jsem já, blbečku,“ vzala za kliku a vešla dovnitř. Jejich dveře neměly zámky, a i kdyby je měly, rozhodně by od nich nikdy nedostali klíče. Máma a táta je měli vždycky pod palcem. „Tak ti teda přeju šťastný a veselý, ty matlo,“ škodolibě se zasmála a posadila se na zem vedle Chireadana, který měl obličej schovaný v dlaních. „A nebul. Můžeš si za to sám.“

„Nech mě bejt…“

Objala ho kolem ramen a pevně ho stiskla. „Tak přestaň bulet,“ podala mu kapesník. Chireadan si ho bezděky vzal a vysmrkal se. Kupodivu nebrečel. Ale obličej měl stále rudý.

„Víš, že ty jejich řeči nesmíš brát vážně.“

„Tobě se to mluví,“ zamumlal Chireadan. „Bydlíš od nich pořádně daleko.“

Rebeka se zachechtala. „Jsem v Zambii _na misii_ , ne na dovolený, ty blbe. To si myslíš, že jim otec Hamsweld nepíše každej tejden hlášení?“

„Hmm,“ zahučel Chireadan. „To si tam asi moc neužiješ…“

„Blázníš? Užívám si tam jako nikdy,“ zasmála se Rebeka.

„Ale když jim píše…“

„No tak jim píše,“ pokrčila rameny. „První rok jsem v Lusace nabourala čtyři auta. Jedno z nich ani nebylo moje. Dvakrát jsem skončila na záchytce, protože jsem se opila tolik, že jsem zvracela na veřejnosti.“

Chireadan překvapeně zamrkal. „To mi nikdy neřekli…“

„No jasně, protože když už se jim nevyvedla dcerka, tak nechtěli, aby jim zkazila i jejich synka.“

„Ale vždyť… Já jsem myslel, že jste se vždycky měli rádi. Pořád o tobě mluví tak hezky…“

„A o tobě budou hezky mluvit taky,“ přerušila ho Rebeka. S úsměvem mu shrnula vlasy z obličeje a za ucho. Instinktivně se ji pokusil zastavit, ale ona jen zakroutila hlavou. „Fakt sis myslel, že před nima ty uši budeš schovávat celej život?“

Zrudnul ještě víc a zabodl provinile pohled do koberce.

„A ty všechny kérky? Kdy ses jim k tomu jako chtěl přiznat?“

„Jak to víš?“ špitl.

„Mám svoje kontakty,“ pokrčila Rebeka rameny. „Hele, naši možná nejsou úplně nejlepší rodiče pro jednadvacátý století, ale vždycky k tobě byli upřímní.“

„O tobě mi teda lhali pěkně dlouho.“

„Buď z ticha,“ dloubla ho do žeber. „Měl bys jim říct pravdu.“

„Vždyť s mámou ty tetování seknou…“

„Já myslela o Myšilovovi.“

Zmlknul.

Začal si nervózně třít dlaně.

„Jak víš tohle?“

„Ale no tak, viděls, jak na tebe kouká?“ protočila Rebeka oči. „Navíc je mu kolik, padesát? A bydlíte spolu? V tak malým bytě?“

„Touché,“ špitl Chireadan.

Znovu zmlknul. Hlavou se mu honily nejrůznější myšlenky, přehrával si v hlavně všemožné tragické scénáře.

„Co když to nezvládnou? Slyšelas tátu…“

„Chireadane, poslouchej mě,“ popadla ho Rebeka za tváře. „Naši. To. Ví.“

„Co?“

„Ví, že jseš gay už od tvýho maturáku. Když jsme šli domů, všichni tři jsme tě viděli, jak se za hospodou líbáš se Stivlíkem. A jen tak mezi náma, jsem ráda, že tvoje nároky na chlapa od té doby pořádně stouply.“

Chireadan na ni zíral jako na zjevení.

„Proč mi teda… Proč jsi mi nic neřekla?!“

„Musela jsem to slíbit našim. Furt doufali, že z toho vyrosteš… Ale vlastně jsou s tím už tak nějak smíření. Jen nechtěli, aby na tebe byl hnusnej celej sbor. Nechtěli, aby se o tobě šířily drby.“ Chireadan si promnul obličej. Bylo mu na zvracení. Bylo mu zle. Strašně zle. „No tak, bráško,“ vzala ho Rebeka znovu kolem ramen. Stiskla ho a položila mu hlavu na rameno. „Tak už se na to vyser a všecko jim to vyklop. Budou v pohodě, slibuju.“

O deset minut později scházel Chireadan ze schodů dolů do jídelny, kde zrovna Myšilov vysvětloval panu otci výhody a využití konopných provazů. Rebeka proplula kolem nich a posadila se zpátky na svoje místo, zatímco Chireadan se postavil do čela stolu. Obličej měl celý mokrý, protože se musel několikrát opláchnout studenou vodou, aby se ujistil, že existuje, a že se tohle všechno opravdu děje. Všichni na něj upírali nervózní pohledy. A on se třásl.

„Mami, tati,“ vysoukal ze sebe. Nikdo mu neodpověděl. „Já vám… Potřebuju vám něco říct.“ Rodiče i teď mlčeli.

Zhluboka se nadechl a konečně k nim zvedl pohled. Shrnul si vlasy za uši a vyhrnul si rukávy. Slyšel, jak máma zalapala po dechu.

„Pan Myšilov není můj spolubydlící. Je můj… partner. Můj přítel, my… My spolu žijeme. A není mormon. A já už vlastně asi taky ne, protože na mši jsem byl naposledy před maturitou. Jsem celej potetovanej a jo, ty uši jsou taky pravý. A nepracujeme spolu na studentských filmech. Já dělám barmana v pornoklubu a pan Myšilov za peníze svazuje lidi. A točí pornofilmy. A já těm filmům dělám produkčního.“

Tak husté ticho u nich v domě nikdy nebylo.

„Mrzí mě, že jsem vám o všem lhal.“

***

Sebevědomě a s hlavou vztyčenou. Přesně tak se vždy pohybovala po Pařížské. Nemohla si dovolit, aby ji někdo viděl se usmívat. Aby někdo viděl, že má i lidskou stránku. Všichni prodavači a asistentky za naleštěnými výlohami ji znali, věděli, jak je nesmlouvavá a jak bazíruje na malých detailech. A také jaká dává dýška. A všichni kolemjdoucí ji samozřejmě znali také. Nezřídka kdy si projevovali náklonnost lehkým pokýváním hlavy, sem tam se s někým dokonce i pozdravila. Pražská i mezinárodní smetánka ji znala, a kdo se jí nebál, ten ji obdivoval. Dnes ovšem vypadala o něco méně děsivě, jelikož touto roční dobou odkládala sluneční brýle, díky kterým se zdála být opravdu prosta jakékoli emoce. Byl prosinec, šest hodin večer, a na ulici byla tma. Oslňovala ji světýlka z vánočně vyzdobených výloh. Dekorace byly vkusné a decentní, ne jako v obchoďácích pro póvl. A tak i ona byla v něčem, čemu by se dalo říkat sváteční nálada. Zachumlaná v dlouhém činčilovém kožichu se prodírala přeplněnou ulicí. Mladé páry zasněně hleděly do výloh na šperky, které si nikdy nebudou moct dovolit, zatímco starší páry se rozverně domlouvaly na koupi předražených obrazů a soch hned vedle nich. Začínalo sněžit. Což jí vadilo, protože sníh mohl zničit její pečlivě nanesený make-up. Když vydržel doteď, ať si nějaký sníh jen zkusí jí to zkazit. Stáhla si hedvábný černý šátek, který zakrýval vlasy stažené do pevného nízkého drdolu, trochu víc do čela, aby jí nesněžilo do očí.

„Ksakru…“

Černá lodička uklouzla na zledovatělém chodníku. Jen tak tak neupadla. Semkla rudé rty a zhluboka se nadechla. Neupadne. Takovou radost nikomu neudělá. Přitáhla si těžkou koženou kabelku od Diora blíž k tělu a protáhla se kolem dvou dívek, co si spolu zrovna dělaly selfie. Vklouzla k Armanimu. O dvacet minut později vyšla ven s telefonem u ucha a velkou papírovou taškou zavěšenou na zápěstí. Asistentka prodeje jí podržela otevřené dveře a popřála jí pěkné svátky. Usmála se na ni. Nedělala to často, ale tahle slečna jí vytrhla obrovský trn z paty. Taky jí nechala skoro dvoutisícové dýško. Na Bílkově už na ni čekal taxík, který ji během několika minut dovezl k bytu. Zaplatila, poděkovala a popřála svému obvyklému řidiči Vladimírovi pěkné svátky. Neplánovala se s ním na příští tři týdny vidět. Čekalo ji volno, čekal ji čas s rodinou, čekal ji pořádný odpočinek.

„Jsem doma,“ zavolala, když vešla do dveří. Skopla z nohou špinavé lodičky a vydala se chodbou dál. S každým jejím krokem se ozývalo jemné šustění, jak se třel činčilový kožich o koberec. Kožich si rozepla, ale nesundávala ho. Byla jí zima. Inu, ta krása ji v prosinci něco stála.

V bytě to nádherně vonělo. Netušila, co jim Tomáš, jejich osobní kuchař, na ten večer připravil, ale nehorázně se na to těšila. Pořádně se neurvala z práce už měsíc. A teď jí přeci jen začínala dovolená. Pořádně se přežere.

Vešla do rozlehlého obývacího pokoje. V rohu, blízko krbu, stála obrovská jedle ozdobená zlatými baňkami a světýlky. Barvou tato výzdoba ladila k celé místnosti vyvedené v krémové a zlaté barvě. Tašku, kterou si přinesla od Armaniho, položila pod strom k hromadě ostatních podobných značkových tašek. Pak celou sbírku dárků ještě jednou přerovnala, aby celá kompozice vypadala esteticky přívětivě.

„Sehnalas?“ ozval se za ní mužský hlas. Narovnala se a ohlédla se. Ve dveřích do kuchyně stál opřený Eist. Na sobě měl pečlivě nažehlené společenské kalhoty a tmavomodrou košili s rukávy vyhrnutými k loktům. Vypadal božsky.

„Sehnala,“ přitakala. „Byly trochu dražší, než jsem čekala, ale hlavně, že je ještě měli. Představ si, Táňa je tam schovala jen kvůli mně. Říkala si, že by se mohly Ciri líbit.“

„Ach ta Táňa. Kolikrát ti ještě zachrání kůži?“

„Moc se nesměj. Pokud vím, vina by padla na nás oba,“ ušklíbla se.

„Moc ti to sluší, Calanthé.“

„Ale to určitě říkáš každé.“

Zasmál se.

Přistoupila k němu a pohladila ho po tváři. Ani před její promrzlou dlaní neucuknul.

„Jaktože nejsi převlečený?“ zeptala se a nahnula se k němu. Otřela se mu rty o ucho. Cítila, jak se Eist lehce otřásl. Škádlila ho, to ano. Ale zároveň ji opravdu zajímala odpověď. Většinou se Eist okamžitě po příchodu z práce převlékl do svého domácího úboru. Tedy do postroje a psí masky. A to i ve chvílích, kdy na něj Calanthé neměla čas, ostatně jako celý poslední měsíc. Před Vánocemi měla v advokátní kanceláři frmol a Eist sám taky chodil z práce poněkud pozdě. I přes to se však pokaždé převlékl a dělal, co Calanthé na očích viděl. Dneska se k tomu ale očividně neměl.

„Tomáš volal, že mu onemocněly děti, tak jsem mu dal do nového roku volno.“

„A kdo nám vaří?“

„Kdo by? Přece já,“ pokrčil Eist rameny. „Máme dovolenou. A mně vaření baví. Chybělo mi to. A můžu ti aspoň vyvařovat všechno, co máš ráda.“

„To je od tebe sladké,“ usmála se. Otřela se rty o jeho tvář, jako kdyby ho chtěla políbit, ale na poslední chvíli si to rozmyslela. „Ale stejně bych byla radši, kdyby ses převlékl, drahoušku.“

Eist ji chytil za ruku a jemně ji políbil.

„Říkal jsem si, že bychom nejprve mohli zahájit dovolenou pořádnou romantickou večeří. Co ty na to?“

„No já ti nevím…“

„Musíš mít hlad jako vlk.“

Chvíli mlčela a dopáleně si ho prohlížela. Ten pohled moc dobře znala. Eist něco chystal, a to se jí vůbec nelíbilo. Už jen proto, že ji to neskutečně vzrušovalo.

„Tak dobrá.“

„Díky.“

„Ale jen pro tentokrát. Nezvykej si, že si tu budeš rozkazovat.“

„Zajisté,“ zasmál se Eist a zaplul zpátky do kuchyně.

Calanthé zamířila do ložnice. Shodila ze sebe huňatý kožich a vstoupila do rozlehlé šatny. Chvíli chodila sem a tam a přemýšlela, která róba se nejvíc hodí k zahájení vánoční dovolené. Nakonec sáhla po tmavěmodrých průsvitných šatech s dlouhým rukávem a holými zády. Před dvěma lety jí je ušila sama Beata Rajská a měla je na sobě všehovšudy jednou, tak bylo na čase je zase provětrat. Navíc budou krásně ladit s Eistovou košilí. Rozepla zip na boku kožené pouzdrové sukně, ve které celý den proseděla a propochodovala sem a tam v práci. Nesnášela ji, ale vypadala v ní profesionálně a dělala jí pořádný zadek a dlouhé nohy. Vydechla a protáhla se. V šatech jí bude líp. Jsou volnější, ne tak restriktivní, bude se v nich moct konečně pořádně uvolnit. A Eist se z nich zblázní. Oblékla se, nazula průhledné střevíčky, ve kterých doma chodila místo přezůvek, a prošla ložnicí do koupelny. Rozpustila si vlasy a pořádně je rozčesala. Usmála se na sebe.

S Eistem se celý měsíc pořádně neviděli. Ačkoli se jí jeho vystoupení z domácí role sluhy a mazlíčka moc nezamlouvalo, o to víc, že přišlo bez jejího výslovného souhlasu, vlastně byla ráda, že si po dlouhé době zase normálně promluví. Vlastně byla ráda, že si po dlouhé době normálně promluví s kýmkoli. Už měla až po krk právního žargonu, už měla po krk neustálého křičení a vyhrožování bohatým tatíkům. Chtěla si užít klidný, milý večer. A hlavně se chtěla přežrat.

„Miláčku?“ ozvalo se z kuchyně. „Za deset minut!“

„Jistě, drahoušku, hned tam budu,“ odvětila. Vlasy si spletla do copu, který si omotala a sponkami upevnila kolem hlavy. Věděla, že Eist na ní tenhle účes zbožňuje. A dneska si přeci jen zasloužil něco malého pro radost.

Když vešla do jídelny, celá zářila. Ne jako slunce, spíš jako první noční hvězda, která shlíží na všechny pod sebou a moc dobře ví, že na ni nikdo nikdy nedosáhne. Eist, pečlivě upravený a s pohledem oddaného štěněte, která vidí svého pána po dlouhém pracovním dni, ji opět vzal za ruku a jemně ji políbil. Dovedl ji k prostřenému stolu a pomohl jí se usadit. Ne, že by jeho pomoc potřebovala. Ale on ji zkrátka rád rozmazloval. Ostatně úplně stejně, jako ona rozmazlovala jeho. Ještě, než se rozešel ke svému místu, přejela mu Calanthé dlaní přes rozkrok. Ucítila kovovou klec, do které byl pečlivě zavřený jeho penis. Její pohled říkal „jen jsem se chtěla ujistit“ a jeho oči jí odpovídaly „přece bych bez tvého dovolení nic takového neudělal“. Zapálil zlaté svíčky pečlivě rozmístěné po stole, usadil se a nalil jim oběma víno.

„Tak na tebe, drahoušku. Ještě jsem si to nerozmyslela a pořád tě tu nechávám,“ pronesla Calanthé a pozvedla svou sklenici. Eist se zářivě usmál a nahnul hlavu na stranu. S Calanthé si přiťukl.

„Na tu nejúžasnější paní na světě.“

„Co dneska jíme?“

„Hrášková polévka se slaninou a losos s kuskusem a zeleninou. Přesně tak, jak to máš ráda.“

„I ty jeden,“ mrkla po Eistovi Calanthé. Vždycky se jí uměl trefit do chutě a dnešek nebyl výjimkou. Ačkoli by to nikdy nepřiznala, přejedla se k prasknutí. A i přes to zvládla ještě navrch pohár s vanilkovou zmrzlinou a horkými malinami. Nejen, že tu kombinaci milovala, a Eist to moc dobře věděl, ale, ačkoli mu to nikdy neplánovala říct, od něj mu zkrátka chutnalo víc, než od sebelepšího světoznámého šéfkuchaře.

„Teda, drahoušku,“ opřela se na své židli a kopla do sebe posledních pár doušků vína, „dneska ses vyznamenal.“

„Ale, to nestojí za řeč,“ mávnul Eist žoviálně rukou. Ale Calanthé moc dobře věděla, jak na něj její pochvaly působí.

„Myslím, že si zasloužíš pořádnou odměnu.“

„Opravdu?“ zachechtal se Eist.

„Opravdu.“

„Tak s tím počkáme, až nebudeš přejezená.“

„Jak…“

„Poznám to na tobě, Calanthé. Vždycky to na tobě poznám.“

Dopáleně se usmála a opřela se lokty o stůl. „Ale prd na mě poznáš.“

„Poznám víc, než si myslíš,“ hleděl jí Eist s klidem do očí.

„Ty… Radši zmlkni a jdi se převléknout,“ zasmála se.

„A kdo bude umývat nádobí, ty?“ oplatil jí se smíchem Eist. Zvedl se a začal ze stolu sbírat nádobí.

„Takovou neposlušnost nebudu tolerovat,“ připomněla mu Calanthé, ale Eist se nedal zastrašit.

„A já nebudu tolerovat špinavé nádobí. Naposledy, když jsi řekla, ať to tu nechám, nám pak ráno smrděla celá kuchyň od zbytků.“

„Ty teda víš, jak zabít romantiku.“

„Ále jen se nečerti,“ usmál se Eist a políbil ji do vlasů.

Hleděla na něj jako na svého vysněného prince, když odnášel nádobí ke dřezu a pečlivě je omýval, než je naskládal do myčky. Nepamatovala si, že by ji kdy dřív políbil jinam než na ruku, aniž by mu to výslovně nařídila. Neměl to dovolené. Neměl to ve smlouvě.

A přes to jí to nevadilo…

„Půjdeme?“

Jeho natažená ruka ji vytrhla z přemýšlení. Nechala ho, aby jí pomohl vstát.

„Kam?“

„Ke stromečku. Myslím, že ti tam Ježíšek něco nechal.“

Protočila oči. Pokud věděla, všechny dárky tam pro veškerou rodinu a přátele ručně naskládala ona sama. „Nech těch hloupostí, na Ježíška tu už dávno nevěříme.“

„Ale vážně,“ culil se Eist a vykročil s ní do obývacího pokoje, přímo ke stromu, který majestátně osvětloval celou místnost teplým světlem.

„Říkám ti, přestaň se chovat jako dítě,“ napomenula ho Calanthé. „Navíc, Vánoce jsou až za tři dny.“

„Myslím, že tohle ti tu Ježíšek nechal jen tak. Na oslavu.“

„Čeho, prosím tě? Začátku dovolené?“ zakroutila nevěřícně hlavou.

„Třeba,“ pokrčil Eist rameny. Dovedl ji přímo ke stromečku. U nohou jí leželo podlouhlé sametové pouzdro s logem Harryho Winstona. Dárek, který tam zcela určitě nedávala Calanthé. Povzdechla si a zadívala se na Eista. Nesnášela, když jí kupoval drahé dárky. Na rozdávání a rozmazlování tu přece byla ona. On ji však jen pohledem pobídl a ustoupil vzad.

Sehnula se a pouzdro zvedla ze země. Bylo mnohem těžší, než čekala. Ještě jednou se na Eista ohlédla, ale ten jen nadšeně sledoval a čekal na její reakci. Otevřela sametové pouzdro a zalapala po dechu. Oslnily ji zářivé odlesky diamantového náhrdelníku, přesně toho, který si před dvěma měsíci nechala přinést přímo do kanceláře na osobní schůzku, aby si jej vyzkoušela. Líbil se jí, ale nepřišlo jí vhodné utrácet za něj takové peníze zrovna před Vánoci. O to víc ji nadchly i ladící náušnice. Obrovské broušené diamanty, které na každé další společenské akci přivedou všechny ty ostatní závistivé ženské od škudlivých zbohatlíků do hrobu.

„To je… Jsou nádherné,“ vydechla.

„Můžu?“ přistoupil k ní zezadu Eist. Bez okolků si nasadila náušnice a náhrdelník podala Eistovi. Ten jí ho s veškerou láskou a péčí zapnul za krkem. Rozběhla se k zrcadlu.

„Jak jsi to proboha věděl?“ Náhrdelník byl úchvatný. Nádherný. Fenomenální. A bude vypadat ještě líp s její novou večerní róbou od Versaceho.

„Tak nějak jsem to tušil,“ zasmál se Eist. Slyšela, jak přichází za ní a ucítila, jak ji něžně hladí po levé paži.

„Ty náušnice jsou…“ těžko hledala ta pravá slova. „Jsou neskutečné.“

„Ale patří k nim ještě něco.“

„Prosím?“

„Ten set ještě není celý.“

„Co…“ otočila se.

Zmlkla.

Eist před ní klečel.

Poprvé od chvíle, co se poznali, se neodvážila ani pípnout.

„Calanthé…“

„Prosím tě, jen žádné dojemné proslovy,“ špitla, ale slova se jí zasekávala v krku.

„Calanthé,“ zopakoval Eist se šibalským úsměvem. Tentokrát se nenechá ovládnout. Tento moment byl jen jeho. „Prožil jsem s tebou úchvatných pět let. Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že v životě poznám tak nádhernou, tak božskou ženu. Tak pracovitou advokátku, tak dravou a živelnou partnerku a tak přísnou a spravedlivou Paní. Nikdy v životě jsem s nikým nebyl tak spokojený. Nikdy v životě jsem se s nikým necítil v bezpečí, jako doma, přesně tak, jak to má být. Po boku nikoho jiného se nikdy necítím tak, jako po boku tebe. Calanthé…“

Calanthé stěží zadržovala slzy, když ji klečící Eist vzal za ruku a znovu ji něžně políbil. Z kapsy vytáhl další malé sametové pouzdro s logem HW.

„Calanthé, vezmeš si mě?“

Kývla. Bez okolku kývla a usmívala se, na nic jiného se nezmohla. Sledovala, jak jí Eist na prsteníček navléká prsten s největším diamantem, jaký kdy viděla. A prsten jí přesně seděl. Eist ji dokonale znal…

Postavil se, oči mu zářily štěstím, a nahnul se k ní v očekávání polibku.

„Tak to zapomeň.“

Calanthé ho rukou s novým lesklým prstýnkem popadla za vlasy a cukla dozadu. Eist tiše zakňučel. Calanthé se mu nahnula k uchu.

„Celý večer mi bez dovolení tykáš. To sis vážně myslel, že ti to budu trpět?“

„Ne, paní,“ zašeptal Eist. Calanthé znovu trhla rukou a jemu týlem projela ostrá bolest.

„Omluv se.“

„Omlouvám se.“

„Klekni si.“

„Ano, paní.“

Calanthé počkala, až před ní Eist padne na kolena. Vykasala si sukni a přehodila mu ji přes hlavu. „Víš, co máš dělat.“

„Ano, paní.“

***

„Ugh.“

„Co je?“

„Tvůj bratr.“

„Kterej?“

„Ten tupej.“

„Co zas Lambert udělal?“

„Pořád mi posílá fotky.“

„To dělá i jindy.“

„Ale jindy to nejsou fotky jeho čůráka.“

Geralt protočil oči.

„Napíšu mu…“

V tu chvíli mu začal cinkat telefon. Na messengeru mu přistála celá série fotek Lambertova přirození se zprávou:

_„Hádej co! Zkusili jsme s Aidenem sounding. Je to skvělý!“_

Geralt si promnul spánky. Měl svého bratra rád. Ale stejně tak, jako odmítal koukat na jeho filmy, nebyl dvakrát nadšený z vidiny jeho přirození takhle z blízka. Obzvlášť, když měl v penisu zastrčenou kdo ví jak dlouhou ocelovou tyčku, z čehož Geralta samotného začal brnět celý rozkrok.

Do kuchyně vpadl udýchaný Marigold.

„Lambert mi zrovna poslal strašně kůl fotky! Au!“ zašklebil se, když od Yennefer rovnou dostal pohlavek.

„Ty se nemáš co koukat na cizí ptáky!“

„Ale on mi ho sám poslal, musel jsem to otevřít!“

„Jedinej penis, kterej patří před tvoje oči, je ten Geraltův. Omluv se mu.“

Marigold zrudnul a zadíval se do země. „Promiň.“

„A proč vlastně nejseš oblečenej? Přijdem pozdě.“

„Když já viděl ty fotky a…“ začal se Marigold vykrucovat.

„A co?“ sežehla ho pohledem Yennefer.

„No musel jsem to, no. Vždyť víš.“

Yennefer ho popadla za ucho. „Ty ses udělal bez dovolení?“

„Au au au! Ne! Neudělal, přísahám! Ale jestli mě budeš ještě chvíli takhle držet, tak tomu nezabráním!“

„Tak ho pusť, lásko,“ zasmál se Geralt. Přistoupil k Yennefer a políbil ji. Vzápětí políbil i Marigolda, který si vedle nich uraženě odkašlal. „A ty se jdi převlíknout. Vážně jdeme pozdě.“

Marigold poslušně zalezl zpátky do ložnice a Geralt pohladil Yennefer po zádech. Měla na sobě krátké černé šaty a na uších se jí houpaly velké kruhové náušnice. Připravená na párty i na biznis, přesně tak, jak to má být.

„Moc ti to sluší…“

„Nech si zajít chuť.“

„Ještě máme pár minut.“

„To víš že jo, a budu se kvůli tobě muset znova převlíkat,“ ušklíbla se Yennefer. „Jen to hezky vydrž. Tohle je dámská jízda.“

„No dobrá.“

„Nech si ten úsměv, ten pohled znám,“ pohrozila mu Yennefer. „Jestli tě najdu, jak se někde v koutě muchluješ s Marigoldem, místo aby ses staral o hosty, tak ode mě oba dostanete na holou.“

„A to nás má zastavit?“ pousmál se Geralt.

„Ty…“

„Už jsem, tak jdeme,“ nakoukl do kuchyně Marigold.

V klubu bylo narváno.

Na pódiu se houpala tři ženská těla, pečlivě svázaná do různých pozic, které Myšilov v pravidelných intervalech obměňoval. U pódia stál hlouček nadšenců, kteří ho zhypnotizovaně sledovali při práci. Za barem se se zdvořilým úsměvem ladně pohyboval Pan CH, který míchal drinky s nevídanou jistotou. Od té doby, co se vrátili z vánočního víkendu u jeho rodičů, překypoval sebevědomím. Předešlý večer je dokonce Yennefer chytila, jak Myšilov pana CH šoupe rovnou proti zdi v kumbále na prázdné lahve. Marigold, Lambert a Aiden měli ten večer speciální úkol. Ve svých pečlivě padnoucích uniformách (tedy v latexových jock-strapech, bílých manžetách a černých motýlcích) roznášeli pití pro zvláštní uzavřenou společnost, která posedávala ve speciálně rozestavěných křeslech a pohovkách, která si Calanthé objednala.

Šlo totiž o oslavu jejích zásnub.

Yennefer jí nabízela salónek, ale Calanthé si stála za tím, že Eist miluje ponížení před co největším počtem lidí. A tak Eist klečel v kruhu nejmovitější a nejúchylnější Pražské smetánky. Nahý, s obličejem schovaným za na míru vyrobenou psí maskou, a s penisem jako vždy pevně uzamknutým v ocelové kleci. Klečel na všech čtyřech a poslušně držel, zatímco Calanthé, nádherná, uhrančivá Calanthé ve zlatých zavinovacích šatech a se špičkou se zapálenou cigaretou, držela v levé ruce jeho vodítko a nohy měla položené na jeho zádech.

„Tak, tady se to nese,“ přitočil se k nim Marigold, jako vždy se šarmantním úsměvem. „Jedno mojito, jedna whiskey, víno pro paní Calanthé a rosé pro pana… Pro Eista.“

Podle pokynů paní Calanthé nalil růžové víno do keramické misky na podlaze. Eist na ni toužebně hleděl, ale nemohl se k ní přiblížit. Zrovna byl opěrka na nohy. Marigold se vrátil k baru a podal Panu CH zpátky tác, na kterém nesl objednávku.

„Přestaň na něj tak koukat, nebo tě začne paní Calanthé podezírat, že jí jedeš po hračce,“ zasmál se Pan CH. Marigold z Eista opravdu nemohl spustit oči. Něco na tom pohledu ho neskutečně rajcovalo.

„Ale jdi. Je na mě starej,“ zašklebil se.

„Nesoudím,“ pokrčil Pan CH rameny. „Jen konstatuju.“

„Nazdárek,“ poplácal Marigolda po rameni Myšilov.

„Pěkný večer!“

„Heleď, Marigolde, myslíš, že bys to za Pana CH mohl na chvilku vzít?“

„Už zase?“ podivil se Pan CH. Jemně zrudnul v obličeji.

„No jo, když ta jedna holka mi tam furt strašně vzdychá a mně to nedělá dobře.“ Což samozřejmě znamenalo, že mu to dělá dobře až až.

Marigold si povzdechl. „Fajn, máte deset minut.“

„Díky, kamaráde,“ zazubil se Myšilov. Popadl Pana CH za ruku a začal s ním obcházet bar.

„Ale nechoďte do skladu!“ zavolal za nimi Marigold.

„Proč?“

„Tam zrovna mrdá Lambert Aidena.“

***

„Už můžu?“

„Ne.“

„Prosím.“

„Ne.“

„Ale já potřebuju. Fakt moc potřebuju.“

„Nemám tu žádnou pravomoc, princezno,“ zasmála se Yennefer. „Kdo tě má dneska na starosti?“

„Geralt…“

Bolestně zakňučel. Yennefer ho přetáhla bičíkem rovnou přes penis. A cítil to i přes růžovou třpytivou klec.

„Kdo že?“

„ _Pan_ Geralt,“ vydechl Marigold.

„No proto.“

„Kdy se vrátí?“

„Nevím.“

„Prosím…“

Yennefer se zasmála a zasunula do něj vibrátor o něco hlouběji. Marigoldovo tělo se vzepjalo a hlasitě zasténal.

„O co prosíš, princezno?“

„Zavolej… Zavolejte mu.“

„Ale proč bych to prosím tebe dělala?“

Marigold znovu zakňučel a zamlel sebou. Nebylo mu to nic platné. Ruce i nohy měl přivázané k rámu postele.

„Geralt přijde, až sám bude chtít.“

„Ale…“

„Žádné _ale_ ,“ odvětila Yennefer přísně. „Ty tu budeš, dokud se Geralt nevrátí a nepustí tě. Jasné?“

„Jenže…“

„Jseš jeho šukací panák, princezno. Jseš tu pro _jeho_ potěšení. Na tom, co si myslíš, nikomu nezáleží.“

Zapnula vibrace na maximum. Marigold slastně zavyl a znovu se pokusil ze svých pout vykroutit. Marně.

„Nevydržím to. Nevydržím. Ježíši.“

„To bych ti neradila. Víš, co se stalo naposledy, když jsi neposlouchal.“

Marigold se bezděky roztřásl. Snažil se nemyslet na svůj pulzující penis, snažil se nemyslet na motýlky, které cítil v břiše. Snažil se nevnímat kapky potu, které mu stékaly po těle, a snažil se nemyslet na vysílení a bolest svalů, které byly v této poloze už několik hodin tahem. Myslel na to, co se stalo minule. Když to naposledy nevydržel a udělal se ještě před tím, než mu to paní Yennefer s panem Geraltem povolili, dostal strašlivý výprask. Takový, že si nemohl dva dny sednout. Do toho musel vydržet několik hodin klečet v rohu otočený čelem ke zdi. Nikdo si ho nevšímal. Nikdo se ho nedotknul. Nikdo s ním ani nepromluvil. A to bylo úplně nejhorší. Potřeboval pozornost, potřeboval lásku. Žadonil a škemral, aby mohl Geralta a Yennefer aspoň _zahřát_ , ale nedovolili mu to. Místo toho si to za jeho zády na posteli rozdávali celou noc. A on se na ně nesměl ani podívat. A ani se u toho nesměl znovu udělat.

Ozvalo se vrznutí dveří.

„Ještě drží?“ zavolal Geralt z chodby. Svlékal si těžkou koženou bundu setřásal z vlasů poprašek sněhu.

„Drží, drží,“ zatrylkovala Yennefer. Začala vibrátorem v Marigoldovi pohybovat. Ten se znovu rozeskučel.

„To je ale šikulka,“ zasmál se Geralt. Popadl nákupní tašky a začal vyskládávat do lednice svůj obří nákup z Lidlu, jako by se nechumelilo.

„Ale mě už nudí, broučku,“ našpulila Yennefer ústa. „Nemohla bych si jít hrát s něčím jiným?“

„Však už jsem tu,“ objevil se Geralt ve dveřích ložnice. V mžiku odhodil teplý svetr a svlékl si tričko. Jen z toho pohledu bylo Marigoldovi v kleci ještě víc ouzko.

„Pane Geralte…“

„Na nic jsem se tě neptal,“ přerušil ho Geralt. Nahnul se k Yennefer a dravě ji políbil. Marigold ještě jednou zaskučel, ale dobře mířená rána dlaní do vnitřní strany stehna ho umlčela. Kroutil se, hemžil se a sledoval, jak před ním Yennefer přejíždí dlaní po Geraltově obnažené hrudi, jak ho jemně tahá za zrzavé vlasy, a jak se jejich jazyky proplétají v dlouhém, hlasitém polibku.

„P-Pane Geralte…“

Geralt zavrčel a odtáhl se od Yennefer. Znovu Marigoldovi uštědřil pořádnou ránu do toho stejného místa. A ještě jednou. A znovu. Marigold se rozkňučel a po tvářích se mu rozkutálely slzy.

„Ještě slovo a nepřej si mě.“

Marigold mu hleděl prosebně do očí. A Geralt mu jako vždycky neodolal.

„Pět minut,“ řekl hrubým, hlubokým hlasem.

„ _Pět_?“ vypískl Marigold. „To je strašně dlou-“

Nestačil to ani doříct. Než se nadál, Yennefer z něj prudce vytrhla vibrátor, Geralt rozepnul kalhoty a jako neřízená střela do něj vniknul. Marigold hlasitě zařval, ale nebylo mu to nic platné. Pět minut, do prdele. Jak má u všech svatých vydržet pět minut, když do něj Geralt přiráží tak silně, že se s nimi otřásá celá postel? Cítil ho až v žaludku. Celý se třásl, už ani nevzdychal, ale zkrátka jen křičel. Zatínal prsty do prostěradla, křečovitě svíral provazy, které ho držely v pozici na zádech, a snažil se myslet na něco jiného. Nemohl se udělat, musel to vydržet, chtěl udělat panu Geraltovi radost. Chtěl, aby ho pak pochválil. Aby na něj byl pyšný.

„Au! Au, to bolí,“ zakňučel. Geralt do něj vnikl až příliš hluboko. A podle úšklebku na jeho tváři to moc dobře věděl. Popadl Marigolda pod krkem a políbil ho.

„Ticho. A koukej na mě. Dívej se mi do očí, princezno. Hezky koukej, jinak dostaneš minutu navíc.“

„N-Ne,“ zaskuhral Marigold a otevřel uslzené oči. Zrzavé prameny Geraltových vlasů ho šimraly po zpoceném obličeji. Snažil se tedy soustředit na ně. Snažil se mu hledět do bledých očí a myslet na něj, na jeho krásný, hrubě tesaný obličej, který teď byl skrčený do naštvané grimasy. Soustředil se na Geraltův dech, na jeho hrubý hlas, na rty, které se čas od času otřely o jeho, ale nesměl se jich pořádně dotknout. Ale ani to nepomáhalo. Cítil Geralta příliš hluboko a až příliš intenzivně. Už to nevydrží. Už to nezvládne. Už nemůže. Bolestně zasténal.

Pokojem se rozezněl zvuk časovače na Yennefeřině telefonu. Dokázal to. Zvládl to.

„Prosím!“ zasténal.

Geralt ho ještě jednou dravě políbil a odtáhl se od něj. Vyklouzl z Marigolda a odstoupil od postele.

„Odemkni ho,“ přikázal Yennefer.

Marigold ještě pořád kníkal a nemohl se uklidnit. Jeho tělo bylo jako na jehlách a musel se držet, aby se neudělal jen z toho, že se Yennefer otřela rukou o růžovou klícku, která ho svírala. Když ho konečně odemkla, Marigold zhluboka vydechl. Po dvou měsících se cítil volný. Teď už si jen potřeboval užít pořádný orgasmus.

Geralt lusknul a ukázal na Marigolda. Yennefer mu rozuměla i beze slov. Vyskočila na postel a klekla si obkročmo nad jejich spoutanou princezničku.

„Vypláznout, květinko,“ usmála se na něj sladce. A Marigold poslechl. Udýchaně otevřel pusu a vyplázl jazyk. Yennefer se přesunula klínem nad jeho obličej a sedla na něj. V tu chvíli Marigold znovu zakřičel. Geralt do něj vnikl ještě hruběji než předtím. A takhle tvrdě mu do těla nedával ještě nikdy v životě. Marigoldovi se zamotala hlava. Rozsténal se na celý byt, jeho hlas vyskočil o oktávu výš, protočily se mu panenky. Vnímal jen pravidelný rychlý rytmus, ve kterém se pohybovalo celé jeho tělo, Yennefeřino vzdychání a Geraltovy ruce, které pevně tiskly jeho boky. Roztřásl se. V nekontrolovatelných záškubech se celé jeho tělo semklo kolem Geralta a udělal se. Pak už nevnímal nic. Jen ležel a nechal Geralta, aby si s ním pohrával jako s hadrovou panenkou. Aby ho tiskl pevněji než kdy dřív, aby ho drtil ve svých hrubých dlaních, aby se do něj udělal tak hluboko, jako ještě nikdy předtím, zatímco Yennefer s hlasitým zasténáním naposledy zatáhla za Marigoldovy vlasy.

Ležel schoulený mezi nimi. Hlavu měl položenou na Yennefeřině hrudi a objímal ji, zatímco kolem jeho pasu měl zezadu ruce ovinuté Geralt. Geralt, kterého poslední hodinu _zahříval_. Bylo mu teplo. Bylo mu krásně. Cítil, jak si Yennefer v polospánku hraje s jeho vlasy a jak ho Geralt hladí po podbřišku. Jak ho čas od času políbí na holé rameno. Úplně zapomněl být naštvaný na Yennefer za to, že na svém časovači místo pěti minut nastavila deset. Zapomněl být naštvaný na Geralta za to, že šel na nákup místo toho, aby se mu věnoval. A jak se odebíral do říše snů, slyšel, jak mu jeho pán a jeho paní šeptají do ouška ta jediná slova, která si kdy přál slyšet.

„Jsme na tebe moc pyšní, princezno.“

„Nikdo jiný není tak skvělý, jako ty, princezno.“

„Milujeme tě, princezno.“


End file.
